Sending Death
by Osiasya Irranya
Summary: Wally is given some terrible news about his father's death. Only problem? He doesn't care in the slightest, and that puzzles the League members... Rated T just in case
1. Unexpected

**Hey, this story idea just came to my head! So depending on the amount of reviews I get from you readers will determine if I continue it or not. And more than half of you probably won't even read this and just read the damn story, ok! So ideas and suggestions are always welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….at all**

* * *

"Flash your villains are…different," Hawkgirl said folding her arms.

Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl were sent to Central City to help out Flash with his rouges. Trickster, Captain Cold, and Captain Boomerang raided an attack three separate banks. Flash is fast, but with him dealing with Trickster, it was hard for him. Trickster was being more difficult than usual. He kept complaining about the pills and how the doctors never let him have any fun. Flash wasn't getting anywhere. "Sure they're a little nuts but what villains aren't?" Flash responded

"Not just nuts, but crazy because you are able to talk them out of it without hitting them," John said.

"I'm pretty sure that's just Trickster," Wally informed them.

"I'm not so sure; he hit us with his…goop ray!" Hawkgirl exclaimed as she pointed to all of the green gunk on her wings, uniform and hair.

"It was not a goop gun, it was a snot gun! And you guys startled him when you came banging in!" Flash told her.

"Whatever Wally, can we go to your place and clean up?" John asked

"Sure, just hope you don't mind it being a little messy!" the Scarlet Speedster responded as he dashed off to his house

"Great, we don't even know where he lives," Hawkgirl said.

"I do, come on," GL said as he started to fly away with Shayera in pursuit.

John and Shayera landed in Wally's back yard and John quickly ushered her inside so that no one would spot them. "I didn't think that Wally actually owned a house. An apartment maybe," Shayera commented.

"Give the kid some credit. He's actually really smart and capable of doing a great job at work," John defended him.

They stepped inside and closed the door. They looked around in shock and said, "He calls this messy?"

The house was perfectly clean with every book or magazine neatly placed on the coffee table or a book shelf. All the furniture looked like it was brand new and should be in one of those furnishing magazines and everything shined as if it was just cleaned. It was spotless. This was odd because Flash's room at the Watchtower looks like a tornado came through and then an aftershock. "Wally?" John yelled as he took off his ring

They listened to a response but heard nothing more than a shower running. "Alright then, you can go after him," John said to Shayera.

"Thanks," she replied.

They both stood awkwardly next to each other. They didn't want to sit because they were still covered in goop. Things were really awkward between them after Hawkgirl betrayed them. They didn't even look each other in the eye and stared at the floor, waiting for Wally to finish his shower. The phone rang and John used that as an excuse to leave the awkwardness. "Hello?" John answered

"Hello; is a Wallace West there?" a very formal voice asked him

"No, he's in the shower, but I can deliver the message. Whatever it is," John replied.

"Very well then; we would just like to inform Mr. West that his father Rudolph West has died today and that we give him our sincere apologies. We well call back later in time for funeral arrangements. Good day sir," the man said as he hung up.

John stared at the phone and said, "Sincere apology, right…"

"Who was it?" Shayera asked

"It was some guy rudely informing Wally that his father died."

"Oh," Shayera said. She looked over towards the area where the shower was and said, "How will we tell him?"

"Just straight out. We shouldn't make this any more complicated than it is," John told her.

Hawkgirl nodded and they both waited for Wally. "Batman to Green Lantern," Bats said over the com-link.

"Green Lantern here, what is it?"

"I need you on a mission with Superman right now."

"Now?" John asked; he really didn't want to leave Wally, not now

"That's what I said," Batman grumbled.

"Is it important?"

"If it wasn't, then I wouldn't have wasted my time contacting you."

"Alright fine, beam me up and I'll be on my way."

"Fine," he replied as he hung up.

"You're seriously not leaving, are you?" Shayera asked annoyed

"I have to go on a mission with Superman. You can tell him. The world needs help," John said.

"If anything you can just scare whatever is attacking by your smell," Hawkgirl said sarcastically.

"Funny, now don't forget to tell him," he reminded her right before he was beamed away to the Watchtower.

"I know," she said defensively.

Flash zoomed in and said, "The shower is all yours."

"You have impeccable timing," she commented.

"Thanks? Did I miss something? Where's GL?" Flash asked

"He had another mission," she stated.

"Alright, well feel free to use whatever is there. Hey maybe afterwards, you and I could hang out! We never get to with the more missions we get."

"Don't you have to patrol your city?" she asked

"Nah, nearly half of them we took out today. Central City doesn't usually have many crimes."

"Alright that sounds fine with me," Shayera said.

"Great, I'll clean up while you do," Flash said referring to his house.

"Clean up what?" she commented to herself as she walked towards the shower

* * *

Superman and Green Lantern arrived back at the Watchtower in time for dinner, but before Green Lantern was allowed to go eat, he was forced to take a shower for 'the great good'. Shayera was putting some pasta on her plate when she bumped into Diana in front of her. They stared at each other for a moment and then remembered that they agreed to try and get along. "So," Wonder Woman started, "I hear you went to the movies with Flash today. How was it?"

"It was fun. We saw a comedy, and it was actually funny compared to what I thought it was going to be." She answered truthfully

"What did you think it was going to be?" she asked

"Cheesy like Wally," she smiled.

Both of the women managed a small laugh and Shayera quickly asked, "Wait, you're sitting with Flash today, right?"

"Yes I am. Is there a problem? Did you want to sit with him?" She demanded

"No, there's something that I, and maybe you, need to tell him." Hawkgirl confessed

"What is it?" Diana asked worriedly

Wally had his food stacked high with food and started to gobble it down. He was so absorbed in eating his food that he didn't realize that Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman sat down until they cleared their throats. He stopped eating and wiped his mouth. He already ate half of his food, it can wait. "Hello ladies; so nice of _both_ of you to join me," he said smugly at the thought of Diana and Shayera getting along.

Both of the women looked at each other and Shayera sighed. She said, "Wally we have some bad news."

"And good news?" Flash added hopefully

"Sadly no, but we just want you to know that we're here for you and will help you through this," Diana said placing his hand over his.

"I'm dying aren't I," Wally stated.

"No! Listen! Wally, while John and I were at your house, the phone rang."

"Oh, who was it?" Flash asked

"Well, according to John it was a very rude man that did not offer his 'sincere apology'," Shayera commented before Diana elbowed her.

"Hugh?" Flash said startled

"Flash," Diana said while looking him in the eye, "Your father passed away this afternoon."

There was a moment of silence and Diana and Shayera waited for his response. "Is that all?" Wally asked

They looked at each other before nodding and Wally said, "Ok."

Both of the women were startled. Sure, Diana never had a father, but wouldn't losing a loved one make someone upset? It sure would've made her upset. "Flash?" Diana asked

"Yes princess?" he answered

"I don't understand; aren't you sad?" she asked

"Should I be?"

"Well," Shayera interrupted, "We don't want you to be sad, but losing a loved one should make you a bit…well sad."

"I know, it's happened to me before," Wally agreed.

"Well," Diana said uneasily, "Shouldn't you be a bit sad that your father passed away?"

"Actually I could care less," Flash said standing up.

"Wally!" Shayera said in shock

"Shayera!" Wally played back

"This isn't funny! How could you not care that your father died!" Shayera shouted

Everyone that was eating dinner suddenly stopped and looked at the three of them. Flash looked between an angry bird and a confused princess and sighed. "You know what? I'm not hungry anymore. A lot of people don't care that a parent of theirs died. I've actually met a whole group of them; so get off my case," he said angrily and sped off to who-knows-where.

"I'm not sure that was the best way to handle the situation," Diana commented to Hawkgirl.

"No kidding. I just want to know so bad why he doesn't care about his father." She admitted

"Me too, maybe if we try to talk to him again about it tomorrow, he'll tell us. I know Wally, he'll tell," Diana said confidently.

"Yeah right, and then right after that he'll stop running and walk slowly everywhere he goes." She said sarcastically

"Are you saying that I'm a liar about him telling us?" she challenged

"I'm saying you're an optimist, same thing," Shayera shrugged.

Diana growled in annoyance and Hawkgirl growled right back. And to think that those two could get along….

* * *

Flash ran towards the Zeta Beam platform, but before he could arrive there, he ran into GL. They crashed and tumbled onto the floor. They both held their heads in pain from crashing on the floor and stood up. "You alright Hot Shot?" GL asked

"Peachy," Wally grumbled and stepped onto the zeta beam platform.

"Peachy? You are definitely not alright if you're using the word 'peachy' to describe yourself," GL joked.

"Why not? It's a good as any word," Wally defended himself.

Wally typed in Central City and waited to be zeta beamed home. "Where are you going?" he asked

"Home," Wally stated.

"Didn't you just get here to have dinner with Diana?" John asked suspiciously

"I came here to chat, eat, and now that I'm finished, I'm going home," Flash said with his tone slightly on edge.

Wally was zeta beamed home and John stood there puzzled. "What in the world…."

Realization hit him; he must've been devastated to find out his father died. He almost forgot. He turned around to leave but was faced with Diana and Shayera. "Ugh, hello…"

"John, did you see Wally?" Hawkgirl questioned

"Um, yeah, he just went home. He seemed kind of on edge so I'm guessing that he's upset that his father passed away."

"On the contrary; he doesn't care. At all," Diana stated.

"What?" GL asked

"It's true; he didn't seem troubled by it at all. If anything, I would say it had no effect on him what so ever." Shayera answered

"That's odd…"

"It is, isn't it?"

"Hmm…. His father died and couldn't care less… He might conflicted between not believing that he's actually dead and feeling great despair inside. That's probably why he used the word 'peachy'! He's confused!" John explained

There was a short silence before Shayera said, "I'm starting to see why no men where allowed on your planet Diana."

* * *

**How was it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE!**


	2. Family Ties

**Alright so I've got so many reviews and I feel so happy, so you may have the next chapter! I loved all the reviews and they all made me smile! Sorry if it takes too long to update this. My right pinky is tapped to my other finger because I bent it. It's not broken, and I had my finger dislocated before so it's not dislocated and it isn't jammed. I don't know what's wrong with it. To make it better, I have a basketball game tomorrow! Don't I have impeccable timing? Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

"Wally, where are you?" Shayera asked in her com link

"I'm busy Wings; I'll talk to you later." Wally said back

"I'm- we're worried, where are you?"

"I'm at my aunt's house, bye."

"Well?" John asked

"He's at his aunt's house. Should we go there?" she asked

"No, his aunt is his father's sister. They're probably going over things for the funeral." John told Shayera and Diana

"How do you know so much about him?" Diana asked

"Wally and I are best buds. I meet all his family and he met all mine." John replied casually

"Even so, I think we should do something. You know, make him feel better," Diana suggested.

"I don't think he feels so bad," Shayera commented.

Diana glared at her and John saw this. "Listen ladies, as much as I am with you in supporting Wally, I know he doesn't want any of it. I've been with him when his uncle died, and didn't want any help getting through it," John said defensively about Wally.

"This doesn't sound at all like Wally," Shayera said.

"There's a lot about Wally you don't know about. He just only allows you to see the side of him he wants to," John responded.

"What about his mother?" Diana asked immediately

"What?" John asked startled by this question

Wonder Woman never grew up with men. So she never had a father, but she always had, HAVE, a mother. Not once had Green Lantern mention Wally's mother. Why was Wally only with his aunt? Sure, she's the sister if Wally's father, but what about his mother? She was his wife. Shouldn't she also be there?

"His mother; shouldn't she be with Wally and his aunt?" she asked

"Um, no, she shouldn't. She was presumed dead when Wally was 16." He said slowly

"Presumed? You mean she's not actually dead?" Shayera questioned

"I'm not sure. She left Wally and his dad when he was around 14. He said the police looked for her fir two years. Even his uncle and aunt went out on the country and looked. Nobody could find her, so they presumed her dead." John explained

Shayera frowned and Diana looked troubled. This isn't the Wally they thought they knew. Diana and Shayera looked at each other. They had the same look in their eyes, and they instantly knew what they were going to do. But were they going to compete to do it? Or were they going to work together?

* * *

"So what should the date for the funeral be?" Iris asked

Wally rubbed his eyes and said sleepily, "I don't know. It has to be soon so the body doesn't….you know…decay."

"Wally, you can sleep if you want." She said

"No, I'm fine. I didn't finish eating up at the Watchtower," Wally replied truthfully.

Iris smiled and said, "Good, I haven't had the chance to make my nephew something to eat since Barry was around."

Wally smiled and said, "Looking back at it now, I feel bad that together we made you go shopping almost once every two days."

She waved it off and said, "Don't be silly. I enjoyed doing it since you always came with me to go shopping anyway."

Wally smiled and sighed as Iris started making dinner for the two of them. "You can stay the night if you want." Iris told him"

"Um thanks, but I should really-"

"Great! Your room is still how it used to be before you went off to college. I think you know your way around the house as well. Oh! And there's an extra tooth brush in the bathroom cabinet for you," Iris instructed him.

I guess Wally was staying. Not that he minded, but he never really liked returning here. Too many memories. "Wally…" Iris said gently as she held his hands

"Yeah?" he whispered

"How are you really taking this? Because I know that you told your friends that you could care less, but I know you care."

He sighed again and said, "I'm confused. I mean, I hate him for what he did to me, but he was still my dad. It wasn't like he didn't care, he always apologized…but he never stopped so the apologizes never really mattered. He still taught me how to ride a bike, throw a ball; you know, stuff like that…but every time he went out…"

"I know sweet heart….it's alright."

"It's not!" Wally exclaimed standing up

"Honey…"

"No, I mean, why should I be confused on whether or not to be upset that my father died? It's sick! All of those other kids were either sad or didn't care! And they had perfectly good reasons why they could feel that way too! But me…I can't even makeup my damn mind on how to feel…." He yelled as he sat down on the couch

Iris sat down with him and grabbed his hand again. "Wally can you look up at me?" she asked nicely

Wally didn't do anything but stare at the floor. She tried again, "Come on; just for me?"

Wally tilted his head up and looked into his aunt's eyes. Wally let a tear slip down his eye and Iris wiped it away. "There are those beautiful green eyes. Why are they full of tears though?" she asked

He shrugged and said, "I-I don't know, I'm just upset…"

"Upset that Rudolph is dead?" she asked

Wally looked at her for a moment longer and gave a small smile and wiped away another tear. He gave her a hug and said, "Thank you Aunt Iris."

"Anytime sweet heart," she said running her hand through his hair.

Just like she always did to him. Even as he got older, he always loved it. And still does.

* * *

"Wally? Mrs. Allen? You guys home?" John asked as he knocked on Iris's door

John never did this, he thought it was rude. Iris and Wally gave him permission to do so because he was practically family, but he never like to. He opened the door and let himself in. He walked into the kitchen to find that food was not eaten at all. He walked into the living room and smiled. Iris and Wally were asleep on the couch. Wally was leaning his head on his aunt's shoulder and his right hand was around her waist. Iris had her left hand around his neck and through his hair. Her right hand held Wally's left hand and they slept peacefully together.

John looked closer and frowned. Wally's eyes were a bit red, which means he was crying. "I knew you cared man…" John whispered

John put a blanket over them and walked back outside the house quietly. He closed the door quietly and when it was closed, he turned around and gasped. "Did you two follow me here?" he asked

"Yes," Diana said bluntly.

"What do you guys need?"

"We want to see Wally," Shayera said.

"Well he's sleeping right now, so you'll have to talk to him later." John replied

"This isn't even his house though," Shayera said.

"Yes it is, he grew up here. Technically it is his house." John responded

"Wait, he said he was at his aunt's house," Hawkgirl stated.

"Did Wally's parents, aunt and uncle live in the same house?" Diana asked

"No they didn't," John said folding his arms.

There was a silence and Diana said, "You're not going to tell us, are you?"

"Not a chance. Now I suggest we leave before someone see's us outside of his door," GL said as he put on his ring and flew away.

Both of the women followed him and they flew all the way into an ally way across town. They landed and were faced with a door that led into an abandoned joke shop. "I don't know about you ladies, but I'm going home."

"We can't just leave Wally and-"

"You can and you will. He will deal with it himself and you should not bother him," John warned.

"He could use a friend though," Shayera said.

"No offense, but I don't think that he wants you guys to. His life is private, and he wants to keep it that way."

"It doesn't seem so private to you," Diana commented.

"That's because I've been around him and the first Flash."

"First Flash? I thought he was the first!" Shayera exclaimed

"He's the third, actually," John said rubbing his neck.

"But then-"

"Enough, I'm going home, and I suggest you ladies do the same."

"I've been banned from mine," Diana said folding her arms.

"Me too," Shayera said.

"Great, so why don't you two go back to the Watchtower and discuss how you got banned from your own planets. Good night," John said as he stepped into the shop.

GL walked around the counter and punched a bunch of numbers in the old cash register and he was teleported back to the Zeta Beam near his home. "Let's do what he says," Diana told Shayera.

"What? We're not-"

"Only we won't talk about us being banded from our planets; we'll talk about Wally's mother." Diana smiled

"Seems like we can get along if we wanted to," Shayera said with a grin.

* * *

Wally slowly opened his eyes. It was a bight blurry and whoever was standing in front of him seemed to be in three different places. He rubbed his eyes and got a clearer view. It wasn't just one person, it was two. He groaned and stood up. He rubbed his neck and asked, "Dick, Bruce? What are you guys doing here?"

"We came here to help Walls," Dick said.

"Um, there isn't really much to help with. Planning a funeral isn't really hard, it's just the money. With Aunt Iris being retired, she only has so much money and I'm just one person. We'll manage though, so there is no need for the help. Thanks though," Wally said as he walked to the kitchen.

"That's why we want to help. The stress of your father and the financial problem-"

"No Bruce!" Wally interrupted him, "Let me rephrase it; I don't WANT your help, okay? If I can't take care of this on my own, than I'm a lost cause just lik-"

"Stop it Wally! Don't go there…not again. There's nothing wrong with letting your friends help," Dick told him.

"I know that….like Bruce said it's stressful and I don't know what to do…"

"That's why your Iris called us," Bruce said. "She said you guys were having trouble figuring out everything. We're here to help. I buried my parents, I helped Dick bury his, and now we want to help you. I'm not going to ask you to let us help; we are helping." Bruce forced

"That's right, now we aren't going to start any arrangements today." Dick said

"But we have to start-" Wally started

"Because today," Dick said calmly, "we're going to go out and be a family."

"That's great but I can't leave Aunt-"

"Iris is coming with us," Bruce said.

"Really?" Wally brightened up

"She wouldn't let you go unless she went with us," Dick smiled.

"That's so like her," Wally commented with a smile.

"She also grew impatient over the years," Iris said at the door. "Well come on then!"

Wally and Dick smiled and they walked to the door. Wally passed Bruce and stopped. "Did you just smile?"

"Is that a problem?" Bruce asked

"No, it's just that you never smile!" Wally exclaimed

"As Batman I don't, but as Bruce Wayne, I smile whenever I'm with friends and a certain red head that became my unofficial second son," Bruce said as he tussled Wally's hair.

Wally beamed happily at him and gave him a quick hug. "Wally stop hugging Bruce and get in the car!" Dick yelled from outside

"Pushy, pushy," Wally commented.

"Yeah, try living with that for nine years," Bruce said.

"I practically did," Wally laughed.

* * *

**Well that's it. Although I will have to warn you, it gets very sad in the next chapter…just a fair warning. REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE that's just how it works. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
